Rupert and Friends
Rupert and Friends is video cassette that is released on 4th June 1990 in conjunction with BBC Video and was published exclusively to WHSmith stores in the UK. It contains five episodes from five children's favourites that are featured on this video which are "Rupert the Bear", "Noggin the Nog", "Stoppit and Tidyup", "Jimbo and the Jet Set" and "Pigeon Street". Description Five children's favourites on video. Episodes *Rupert and the Magic Ball *The Saga of Noggin the Nog: Noggin and the Pie *Stoppit and Tidyup: Eat Your Greens *Jimbo and the Jet Set: Jimbo Down Under *Pigeon Street: All in a Day's Work Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:Rupert Bear Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Noggin the Nog Category:Stoppit and Tidyup Category:Jimbo and the Jet Set Category:Pigeon Street Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:Children's Compilations Category:Ray Brooks (Rupert Bear Narrator) Category:Terry Wogan (Stoppit and Tidyup Narrator) Category:1990 VHS Releases‏‎ Category:BBFC U Category:Oliver Postgate (Clangers Narrator) Category:CMTB Animation Category:Queensgate Productions Category:WHSmith Exclusive Video Category:Peter Hawkins (Jimbo and the Jet Set Narrator) Category:Maddocks Animation Category:David Yates Production Category:George Layton (Pigeon Street Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks)